<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цвета by Erylle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111753">Цвета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle'>Erylle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Art, Original Character Death(s), Sensory Deprivation, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Genocide Route, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Время не имеет значения. Жизнь не имеет значения. Только цель. Только скудная палитра цветов и застланные золотом глаза.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цвета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://twitter.com/ckdrkwkfl_uwu/status/1163494539597758464?s=19<br/>Арт, из-за которого захотелось сделать это.</p><p>...а как пользоваться этим вашим ао3.........</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>А из глаз не слезы – чистое золото. Обжигает щеки, сжигает кожу, тяжёлыми каплями падает вниз, вниз – теряется среди таких же золотых цветов. В комнате гуляет ветер, насмешливо шевелит осыпанные прахом лепестки, и где-то вне поля зрения раздается противный до невозможности искаженный голос. Победа? Поражение? Цель почти достигнута – Поверхность так близко. Впереди преграда, из-за которой страх вальяжно копошится во внутренностях. Кинжал в руке зажат крепко – не дрогнет, не выскользнет. Только нет от него толка ни ка ко го.</p><p><br/>Решимость переполняет, сочится под веками, занимает пустоту взгляда раскаленным металлом. Ещё раз. Ещё раз. Ещё раз–</p><p><br/>Нет конца. Нет начала. Время никогда не имело значения здесь, в Подземелье, но сейчас оно совершенно пропало, смешалось небрежным мазком огромной лапы по холсту, смешивая все цвета радуги в беспросветно-черный.</p><p><br/>Белый – цвет Надежды. Чёрный – цвет Отчаянья.</p><p><br/>Во время Битвы всё вокруг погружается во мрак.</p><p><br/>Во время Битвы души монстров полыхают первым снегом.</p><p><br/>А затем им осыпаются и сами противники.</p><p><br/>Чёрный. Белый. Серый. Золотой.</p><p><br/>Только эти цвета имеют значение.</p><p><br/>Только Красный может изменить это или разрушить всё окончательно.</p><p><br/>Солнце слепило бы, не будь закрытые глаза выжжены безвозвратно. Время начать всё сначала. Интересно, какой цвет воцарится на этот раз?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>